Sometimes The Truth Hurts But Needs To Be Told
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: JJ was abused as a child and became pregnant,hear her story and see her life now and back then.*Warning* Mention of Rape and Sex.*Couples* Abby/McGee,Ziva/Tony,Kate/Ari,JJ/Spencer,Emily/Hotch,Alex/Morgan
1. Truth of the past never told

JJ was painting in her office room of the office was a mess in ways,papers all over her desk,pens and pencils in different places other than her desk,the only clean area was where she was paints were set up and everything was pretty much fair one side was done,it was full of dark color,different sades of brown and red.

Spencer was standing by the door and watches as JJ dips her brush into the light blue and starts painting on the other side that had yet to be watched JJ paint until she was done walks over to her and kisses her head,"Care to explain your painting love?"he asks his voice soft.

JJ smiles some, "Well,the pink,lavender,and light blue is my life now,which is full of happiness and light,the dark side which is the browns and red was my life as a child,I painted that side as a child and kept it for when I had a reason to add the other side,"she starts to explain as she turns to face him,her eyes now showing pain and the smile was stood up and looks out her home office window, "As a child my mother was married to my father but soon my father left and my mother remarried a monster of a man,"

"What do you mean Jen?"Spencer asks concerned for his never did push her to talk about her past so he did not know her past at all really.

"He was a rapist,"JJ whispers, "He would come into my bedroom at night...tell me not to make a sound...he would rape me,"her voice broke two times as she spoke those words that she hated to admit to anyone, "He...he..raped me several times as a child,I became pregnant with twins,"she felt tears start to build up,ready to be shed but she held them back for the moment, "I had the twins,they live with my Aunt Leah in Texas and I see them when I go down there or web chat them,they know that I am their mother,"

"What are their names?"Spencer asks as he walks up behind her and hugs her gently

"Caitlin Avaline Jareau and Angel Jane Jareau,"JJ said with now a slight smile thinking of her daughters, "Caitlin was born first weighing about 5 pounds and Angel was born second weighing about 3 pounds,no one thought they would live long but they did,now they are 15 years old in high school,"

Spencer kisses her head again, "Tell me about them...please,"he said his voice full of love.

"Angel is a soccer player while Caitlin is the dancer,"JJ starts, "They both get straight A's in school and have been straight A students since they started giving grades tends to be the quite one,only speaking when spoken directly to while Caitlin will talk even when not spoken directly are best friends which is a good thing in ways,I mean instead of them trying to get one another into trouble that is the good part but they share friends."

"When are you going to be seeing them again?"Spencer asks

JJ turns to face him,her blonde hair in a pony tail,"tomorrow,"

* * *

**This story I really like the idea,so I will try to be updating this a to see what happens when Spencer meets JJ's daughter?What about when the team meet JJ's daughters?Want to know more about JJ's past?What about knowing more about the twins?Well,let me know what you think of this first chapter and I will make more for this story came to me after thinking of one of my role plays on Fan fiction.A big thanks to Maeve Donovan and BlackKnight0127 for they are the ones that told me to keep writing thanks guys,and of course a big thanks to the people that favorite,review,and read my stories or even just this story!So thank you to in latter chapters there will be NCIS to this story so don't worry NCIS will be in this story as well.**

**Jennifer**


	2. Meeting the Twins

Ava walks into her mother's house with her sister Angel,she sees Spencer and went over to him,"You must be Spencer,"she notes as she puts her long blonde hair into a bun,she had blue-green eyes and was about 5 feet and 4 inches.

Spencer nods,"Yes I am,you are?"

"Caitlin Avaline but I go by Ava,"Ava explains as she goes and hugs JJ,"Mom,"

Angel comes in next,she had light brown hair and hazel eyes,she was 5 feet and 5 inches tall,"Ava,"she said with the shake of her head as she goes to hug JJ.

Leah comes in,she had blue eyes,her hair grey for the most part for she dyes her hair to a dirty blonde color,she was about 5 feet and 7 inches goes to Spencer,"Hello dear,you must be Spencer Reid,"

"Yes Ma'am,"Spencer nods slowly unsure about meeting JJ's Aunt and twin daughters.

"I'm Leah,Jennifer's Aunt,"Leah said as she extends her hand and Spencer shakes it

JJ takes the twins into the kitchen and lets them help make what was needed for dinner,which was not much at all that needed to be done now,just setting the table,putting the food out on the table,and getting everyone's drinks.

"Aunt Leah,mom, ,what do you all want to drink?"Angel asks

"You guys can call me Spencer and milk,"Spencer answers

"Water dears,"Leah answers as she then went back to talking to Spencer

"Mom?"Angel asks after a few minutes when JJ did not answer.

"Water,"JJ said,"Thank you,"she said as she noticed that as everyone said what they wanted Ava would get the drink and hand it to Angel,who would then put it on the table.

Spencer comes in and kisses JJ before sitting at the follows and helps JJ and the twins set the rest of the table then they all sit down and starts to eat half way throw the meal and of mindless chatter talking about family,friends,school,and really anything they could.

"Remember the time Jess was trying to boiling water and she let the water evaporate?"Angel asks with a laugh,Jess was JJ's sister,Angel's and Ava's Aunt.

"I remember that,"JJ nods,"And the time that Jess walked in as I was taking a pregnancy test and she almost fainted,she said that an adult should be able to use protection better than I had,"

Spencer drops his fork,"Your...Your...Pregnant?"he asks smiling.

JJ nods,"Yeah,"she reaches for his hand that Spencer had willingly gave up.

Leah smiles softly,"Congrates you two,"she looks at the twins,that were now chatting about baby names and baby things was happy about her niece was having a baby with her husband,someone that loves her and not the rapist that gave Jennifer Angel and Ava.

**Ava Ziva:Hey Ziva!**

**Ziva Ava:Hey Ava**

**Ava Ziva:Angel and I are going to be big sisters**

**Ziva Ava:Congrates!**

**Ava Ziva:How is Kota and Devon?**

**Ziva Ava:They are great**

* * *

**Alright,this chapter may be sucky but this chapter was the meeting.I can promise you some bigger chapters and some smaller than other texting between Ava(Caitlin) and Ziva is just to give you some thing to hold you over for the NCIS part,don't worry NCIS will be in this story and that this story is going to be hopefully more then 10 chapters!I want to beat all of my other stories and have more chapters in this story!Please let me know what you think of this story!**

**Sincerely,**

**Jennifer**


	3. Close plus picture

**Beginning Author notes**

**A big thanks to all of the reviews that I am getting and just because of that I am going give you two chapters to chew on for the week!Just because I feel like I owe it to my followers of this story,for you guys are the reason I am writing and the reason I kept writing after being told to stop writing by comments are accepted for I don't mind someone pointing out my mistakes of my writing!**

* * *

Leah sat down on the couch,it was leather and black,she stares at JJ with a smile,"I am moving close to you Jen,"

JJ's eyes went wide and then she smiles,"really?Wow,"she was excited that her daughters and Aunt will be coming to live 's head nods and JJ hugs Leah.

"Relax,"Leah said,"You will get to see the twins a lot more,"she was hiding something that only two other people knew about,Ava and Angel.

JJ nods,"Aunt Leah,"she whispers,"I wish I could have taken care of Ava and Angel,"her voice soft and sad

"I know sweetie,"Leah said as she rubs JJ's back,her hands soothing to JJ,the rhythm was familiar to her.

"Aunt Leah,"JJ said,"Will I be a good mother?To this baby?"she asks worried that since she gave up Angel and Ava that she would not be a good enough mother to this baby that she was growing inside of her.

"Yes,"Leah nods,"You will be a great mother Jennifer,just because you could not raise Angel and Caitlin when you were a teenager does not mean that you will be a terrible mother to this new baby,"

JJ nods,as much as she hates to admit it but her Aunt was right about this,that just because she could not handle Angel and Ava as a teenager did not mean that she would be a terrible mother to this new baby.

**With Spencer and the twins.**

Ava was singing:::::::::

_This is my last time she said_  
_As she faded away_  
_It's hard to imagine_  
_But one day you'll end up like me_  
_Then she said_  
_If you want to get out alive __Ooooooooh_  
_Run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive __Ooooooooh_  
_Run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive __Ooooooooh_  
_Run for your life (life)_  
_If you want to get out alive __(If you want to get out alive) Ooooooooh_  
_Run for your life_

"What are you singing?"Spencer asks Ava as he picks up a green colored pencil

"Get out Alive by Three Days Grace,"Angel answers before Ava could as she picks up a pink colored pencil

Spencer nods,"I have never heard of them,"he started to color the horses tail on the picture he was only reason he was coloring was because the twins begged him to color with him.

"We found the band of Three Days Grace by twins that we are friend,Dakota and Devon,"Ava said as she picks up a blue pencil.

Spencer nods,"so your twins and your friends with twins?"

"Yeah,"Angel and Ava said together,acting like it was not an odd thing for two people to say things they both started to sing together...

_If I stay it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope_  
_That I make it to the other side_  
_If you want to get out alive __Ooooooooh_  
_Run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive __Ooooooooh_  
_Run for_  
_If you want to get out alive __(If you want to get out alive) __Ooooooooh_  
_Run for your life_  
_If you want to get out alive __(If you want to get out alive) __Ooooooooh_  
_Run for_  
_If I stay it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope_  
_That I make it to the other side_  
_If I stay it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go and if I go_  
_Burning on the inside_  
_Burning on the inside_  
_Burning on the inside_

* * *

**Song Note:::::: Alright just so you know the song is Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace,all credit goes to the people that made and sang this song.**

**Alright,I am going to let my fellow readers get a sneak peek in a way of what is to come very soon.****JJ,Kate,and Ziva will meet and talk with each will be put into the hospital and will die.**

**Care to take a guess of my plan?Or to ask for a story that maybe I can write for you?Care to give some names up for the baby?Do you think it will be twins that JJ gives birth to?Is there anything you want to ask about the story?Anything feel free to ask if you are unsure of something,don't forget to comment and stay tone for another chapter of this story!**

**-Jennifer**


	4. Some text from family or friends

**Author's notes for the beginning of this chapter...A special thanks to:::::::**

velizara95

Maeve Donovan

browneyes99

And the guests that review this story!

* * *

**Jackie to Angel: **HEY

**Angel to Jackie: **Hey girl!

**Jackie to Angel: **What are you doing?

**Angel to Jackie:** I was reading

**Jackie to Angel:** Was?

**Angel to Jackie:** Yeah but you are texting me

**Jackie to Angel:** Want me to let you go?

**Angel to Jackie:** No it's fine

**Jackie to Angel:** What is your sister doing?

**Angel to Jackie**: Drawing instead of homework *That was due last week*

**Jackie to Angel:** Kidding right?

**Angel to Jackie:** Nope it was due last week

**Jackie to Angel:** Wow

* * *

**Rose to JJ: **Hey Sis

**JJ to Rose:** Hey

**Rose to JJ:** What are you doing?

**JJ to Rose:** Laying in bed

**Rose to JJ:** Why?

**JJ to Rose:** Because my husband told me to get some rest

**Rose to JJ:** Why?

**JJ to Rose:** I'm pregnant

**Rose to JJ:** Wow!Congrates

**JJ to Rose:** Thanks

**Rose to JJ:** Well I will let you sleep,baby momma!

* * *

**Spencer to Anna:** Hey sis

**Anna to Spencer:** Hey Spence

**Spencer to Anna:** What's up?

**Anna to Spencer:** Nothing just wanting to know how your doing

**Spencer to Anna:** I am doing fine,we all are doing fine

**Anna to Spencer:** We?Like more than you and JJ or what?

**Spencer to Anna:** Well JJ has twin daughters and is pregnant again

**Anna to Spencer:** Your baby?

**Spencer to Anna:** Yes

**Anna to Spencer:** You sure about that?

**Spencer to Anna:** What are you implying?

**Anna to Spencer:** She could be cheating

* * *

Ava to Dakota: Hey

**Dakota to Ava:** Hey Ava!

**Ava to Dakota:** What are you doing?

**Dakota to Ava:** Drawing you?

**Ava to Dakota:** Same here!

**Dakota to Ava:** Cool!What are you drawing?

**Ava to Dakota:** A baby

**Dakota to Ava:** Why?

**Ava to Dakota:** My mom is pregnant

**Dakota to Ava:** Wow congrates!

**Ava to Dakota:** What about you?

**Dakota to Ava:** A puppy I will let you get back to your drawing

* * *

Jacklynn McGee,who goes by Jackie is the daughter to Timothy and Abby looked a lot like her mother,was skinny,tall about 5'8,she had black hair and hazel sort of green eyes,well more of a tint green look to hair fell just about to her shoulders,she had her father's jawbone and nose plus is ears.

Rosalie Jareau that goes by Rose is JJ's younger sister and always looked up to JJ as a role has blue-green eyes,some freckles on her cheeks but not a whole lot of them but not just a few 's hair is a light brown and fells just below her shoulder blades.

Annabella Reid goes by Anna,who is Spencer Reid's younger sister,she is smart but never was like her brother,she is not married anyway,she has dish water blonde hair that was just above her ears,bob style that her mother always had her hair cut in a bob so that is what Anna has her hair has brown eyes

Dakota David is Ziva's daughter and Devon's had dark brown hair as does Devon,everything looked the same between the two girls besides size,Dakota is 5'8 and Devon is 5'5 not that either one of them minds about their height ,they have drown eyes and are skinny girls.

* * *

**Author notes::::**

**Thanks to browneyes99 for the idea of the names Anna and Jackie!Thank you for that by they way I have it settled and since I had the time I wrote this chapter up the same day I put up chapter 3!This chapter was not originally part of my story plan but hey since I am a fan of NCIS as well as Criminal Minds I want those people that are worried about me not having any NCIS in this story that there will be some NCIS in this story.**

**Please note that this chapter was to get you to see some of the OC characters that will be in this story,there will not be many that are in the story all of the time but Angel and Ava will mostly be in the story more than the other ocs.**

***Spoiler* Anna's words of JJ cheating will come back up in future chapters or at least one or two!**

***Spoiler* Kate and Ziva are going to be the main NCIS characters!There will be a crime in this story from what I have planed at the moment just one crime that is not always going to be the main focus and you will understand why when the crime is wrote and uploaded.**


	5. The Meeting with Ziva and Names For Baby

**Beginning Authors notes**

**I am happy to say that this story will be longer than my other stories!So it will not be less than seven chapters long!**

*******************************Leah,Angel,and Ava's House***********************************************

Leah was getting weaker by the day,she knew her time was drawing close and knew that soon her job on this earth would be done,even if she did not want to leave her nieces.

Ava and Angel end up doing more and more for their aunt each day,they knew that soon Leah's death would be there,both of their 15 year old hearts ached to see their Aunt to live another walks in with a bowl of soup and starts spooning her Aunt the she went out after Leah had fallen asleep.

_These are the days of the open hand_  
_They will not be the last_  
_Look around now _

_These are the days of the beggars and the choosers_  
_This is the year of the hungry man_  
_Whose place is in the past_  
_Hand in hand with ignorance and legitimate excuses _

_The rich declare themselves poor_  
_And most of us are not sure_  
_If we have too much but we'll take our chances_  
_'Cause God stopped keeping score __I guess somewhere along the way_  
_He must have let us all out to play_  
_And turned his back_  
_And all God's children_  
_Crept out the back door_  
_And its hard to love_  
_Theres so much to hate_  
_Hanging onto hope_  
_When there is no hope to speak of_  
_And the wounded skies above_  
_Say its much too late_  
_Oh maybe we should all be praying for time  
__This is the year of the empty hand_  
_Oh you hold onto what you can_  
_And charity is a coat you wear twice a year_

_These are the days of the guilty man_  
_The television takes a stand_  
_And you find that what was over there_  
_Is over here_  
_So you scream from behind your door_  
_Say whats mine is mine and not yours_  
_I may have too much_  
_But I'll take my chances cause God stopped keeping score_  
_And you'll cling to the things they sold you_  
_Did you cover your eyes when they told you_  
_That he cant come back_  
_'Cause he has no children_  
_to come back for_

_And its hard to love when theres so much to hate_  
_And hanging onto hope_  
_When there is no hope to speak of_  
_And the wounded skies above_  
_Say its much, much too late_  
_Mm, well maybe we should all be praying for time_

The song comes on over the radio and almost has Angel crying,just because it made her wish she had more time with her Aunt.

"Hey,"Ava whispers as she hugs her crying twin,"I know,I am going to miss her too,so much,"she rubs her sister's back slowly,knowing all to well that this would be soothing to ends up crying herself to sleep hugging her sister.

******************************The Reid House**********************************************************

JJ stood in laying on the couch,her head in Spencer's lap,"What about the name Sophia?"

"Heather?"Spencer asks running a hand though his wife's hair.

"Anna?"JJ asks,she had plenty of names to pick from.

"What about this,Heather Sophia for a girl?"Spencer asks

"I like it,"JJ agrees,"And for a boy?"

"How about Jonathon?"Spencer asks,he was not a fan of the name but he was not sure what JJ would think.

JJ started to cry,she hated the name Jonathon,it was her step father's name,the one that raped could not stop the tears from falling.

"Jen,what's wrong?Did I do something wrong?"Spencer asks as JJ sits up and hugs him did not know what was upsetting his wife and it scared managed to get JJ to calm down enough to tell him what is wrong.

"The name...it's Angel's and Ava's...father's name,"JJ chokes out,she hated that she had been raped but in a way she saw it as a blessing,for she became a mother to twin,but she never wanted others to know.

"Alright love,what about Henry?"Spencer asks as JJ leans against his chest.

"Henry Jacob,"JJ whispers with a nod.

****************Meeting with Ziva David,Devon,and Dakota***************************************************

The next day JJ goes to the local coffee shop to meet up with an old friend that used to work for Massod.

Ziva David sat at the table reading the local news paper,her hair was in a bun and no make-up on at her twin daughters has make-up on that was noticeable and their hair was sat down in front of Ziva,who sets down the news paper.

"Jennifer,"Ziva said with a smile that looked like she was happy but was not how she felt.

"Ziva,"JJ said as she pushes a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hello Aunt Jennifer,"both Devon and Dakota said were twins just like Angel and Ava some people they might think it is odd that two people could say the same thing at the same time as much as Devon and Dakota do.

"Hello girls,"JJ smiles wider as she pulls out two health bars and give them to the twins.

"Thank you,"They said together as they open their health bars and start snacking on them.

Ziva shakes her head,"Jennifer,you alright?You look a little pale,"

"Yeah I'm fine,"JJ shrugs,"I'm pregnant so yeah,"

* * *

**Ending Author notes**

**Alright I was going to do two chapters but I am wanting to write the next two chapters that I am excited about and song praying for time by George Micheal or Carrie Underwood is the song in this chapter in ways seems to be longer than the other ones so that is good for those of you that love to read this story!I know that I am loving to write this story!Please review on what you liked and or disliked about this chapter, suggestions are welcomed for stories or even this story.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jennifer**


	6. More text from family and friends

**Spencer to Anna: **Hey sis

**Anna to Spencer: **Hey

**Spencer to Anna: **How are you?

**Anna to Spencer: **Alright you?

**Spencer to Anna: **Tired

**Anna to Spencer: **Why?

**Spencer to Anna: **Sleeping on the couch

**Anna to Spencer: **Why?

**Spencer to Anna:** JJ

**Anna to Spencer: **Why is she making you?

**Spencer to Anna: **She is cranky

**Anna to Spencer: **Oh

* * *

**Rose to JJ: **How are you?

**JJ to Rose: **I feel like crap

**Rose to JJ:** I feel bad

**JJ to Rose: **No you do not

**Rose to JJ: **I know

**JJ to Rose: **I want my Spence

**Rose to JJ: **What?Where is he?

**JJ to Rose: **Couch

**Rose to JJ: **Oh

**JJ to Rose: **Yeah

* * *

**Dakota to Ava: **Whats up

**Ava to Dakota: **Nothing besides the sky

**Dakota to Ava: **LOL girl

**Ava to Dakota: **Thanks have been working on it

**Dakota to Ava: **I can see that

**Ava to Dakota:** Funny?No?

**Dakota to Ava: **Funny yes

**Ava to Dakota: **Thanks

**Dakota to Ava:** Welcome

* * *

**Ziva to Kate: **How is Ari?

**Kate to Ziva: **Lazy Tony?

**Ziva to Kate: **Lazy as well

**Kate to Ziva: **LOL we pick the nice men

**Ziva to Kate: **I know right?

**Kate to Ziva: **They sleep a lot

**Ziva to Kate: **Yeah that is what they do

* * *

**I am having a hard time to write a chapter which is why this is just texting a chapter...Sorry I soon will have a real chapter up..I am so sorry that it sucks and what not.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jennifer**


	7. The First Good-Bye

_On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life_  
_Flashing before my eyes_  
_Did I fall asleep_  
_Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up_  
_I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die_  
_I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive_  
_When you're beside me_  
_I will not die_  
_I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life_  
_Passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up_  
_I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die_  
_I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive_  
_When you're beside me_  
_I will not die_  
_I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_I will not die_  
_I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive_  
_When you're beside me_  
_I will not die_  
_I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying (I feel alive)_  
_I will not die_  
_I'll wait here for you (I feel alive)_  
_I will not die_  
_When you're beside me (I feel alive)_  
_I will not die_  
_I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

Leah lies at her bed side dying of cancer that was not found until it was to late to help hair was gone now an she looked so weak and fragile but was willing to let go soon now that her Niece JJ had someone that loved her and has her two girls back in her life. Leah's plan had always been to give Angel and Ava back to JJ when Leah knew that it was the best time to give them back to JJ.

"Remember the time Mekhai jumped off the roof or the garage and on the trampoline?" Ava asks trying to get everyone to be a bit happy,not that it will work.

Leah started to laugh but it soon turned to a cough, "yeah your Uncle is not to smart sometimes."

"Well it is Uncle Mekhai so that is a give in," Angel said with a shrug, "he tends to be stupid on so many levels now a days that is."

"Go dears it is getting late and you all need your sleep,"Leah whispers and watches as everyone reluctantly left. After Leah knew that everyone was gone home she let go and stopped fighting to live. She passed away knowing that what she did was for the best and that Angel,Ava,and JJ will have a better life now that they were together.

* * *

**Song Name: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**

**Author Notes: I felt this song was a song that I wanted to put for this only reason I have been putting song is because of finding songs that go great with the chapter I am writing and want to show it with you all. Alright a very short chapter but that is because of having writers block over this chapter but I plan to write latters that Leah had gave to everyone and maybe how everyone reacts to their letters. More NCIS is coming soon to this story I promise that one. Please Let me know what you think of this short chapter.**

**Jennifer**


	8. The Second Good-Bye

JJ sighs,"Spencer I don't know what the hell you are talking about."she could not believe that he was accusing her of cheating on him.

"You know what I am talking about Jennifer. The late nights before you come home, the new make-up and fancy clothes, the smell of a man has been on you when you come home,"Spencer shakes his head

JJ shakes her head,"Damn it I am not sleeping with someone else but you!"she yells now upset. She had been staying out late with Ziva and Kate so that they could find,Mike,who killed several people over the years and was after them and would hurt anyone that was close to Ziva,Kate,or JJ that even tries to help them find him.

Spencer shakes his head as he grabs his coat,"I can't live like this. Good-Bye Jennifer Jareau. Have a nice time with that other man,"he left their house after that.

JJ grabs her wedding ring and throws it at the wall as she sits on the floor crying her eyes out.

Ava and Angel come out of their rooms and sit by their mother and rub her back."Shhhh...it will be alright,"they whisper to her several times that night.

* * *

Devon was writing a story about a little girl passing away.

**Standing on the front porch stands a little blonde girl,**

**small arms shaking,**

**something hurls.**

**Little girl falls to her knees and she said, "I don't wanta leave."**

**She had so much to live for but her life was cut short from a breeze.**

**Her momma comes out and holds her tight. "Sweet girl, we will meet again some day. You will always be my angel, my gift, my that baby girl."**

**A Few months latter, the little girl all pale and weak, she feels her life fading fast away.**

**Her momma crying next to her.**

**The little girl looks up and smiles, "Momma do not morn I will be in a better place soon. Tell the family that I love them. Tell daddy that I always loved liked his football, tell my sister that collage is not that far away, tell grandma that I love her, momma do not cry for me,"**

**An hour latter the little was weaker than ever, she looks to the celling and whispers, "I can see God's light, he is calling me home."**

Devon writes fast not caring that the story was sad as hell.

Dakota sits down and started to read over her sisters shoulder,"so sad...why so sad?"

"The reason it is sad is because I am sad at the moment,"Devon answers and it was true that she was sad. The reason she was so sad is because of getting an F in a writing class that she loved so much.

Dakota hugs her sister,"Don't be sad,"she hated when others were sad because she wanted everyone to be happy. Ziva had always said that Dakota's name was fitting because Dakota tried to have everyone smile and Dakota seemed to smile all of the time like the name mean:::Forever Smiling is the tribal meaning of the name. Ziva picked it because she loved the meaning and has always told Devon and Dakota that she loved the meanings of their names.

"I am sad though and it is driving me crazy to be this sad."Devon sighs as she looks at Dakota and smiles at the smile on her sister's face that always seemed to make her smile.

Dakota giggles,"See I made you smile now...oh yeah Dakota is getting good at this,"she made sure to use the third person part of instead of saying she was getting good at getting her twin to smile Dakota said that Dakota was getting good at it.

* * *

Emily comes over to the Jareau house as soon as she answered her phone to two worried twin girls wanting their mother to be walks in and follows the sobbing sounds until she finds JJ sitting on her bed holding a picture of Spencer and sighs."Hey..JJ you need to relax,this is not good for the baby,"she reminds as she sits down next to her friend.

"I don't care,"JJ whispers as she lays back on the bed and turns on her side.

Emily sighs,"JJ you do care and you know it."Emily was not a fool and she knew that JJ loved the baby inside of her more than she was letting on at the moment. With a second of thought Emily e-mails the one and only Derek Morgan to help.

**Dear Derek Morgan,**

**I need your help with something that might sound odd to you but I need the help. Reid claims that JJ has been cheating on him and now is gone from the house which led to JJ crying because of how sad she was that Reid did not believe her. Find Reid and talk some sense into his ass before I kick the sense into him.**

**The one and Only,**

**Emily Prentiss**

Emily hit send as soon as she finished typing it up and the only thing Emily could think was that Derek better get Spencer back to JJ or all hell will brake loss.

* * *

**PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! My goal is to have five or something reviews to this story before I post another chapter but knowing me I will end up posting another chapter anyway. Please tell me what you think of this story so far and what you think will happen next!**

**Jennifer**


	9. Paint A Smile On My Face

**"I'm going to smile and make you think I'm happy, I'm going to laugh, so you don't see me cry, I'm going to let you go in style, and even if it kills me – I'm going to smile."**

* * *

Jennifer Jareau walks into work a week later, acting as if nothing happened between her and Spencer at all. Her heart ached for him but she did not show it. She just painted a smile on her face and acts like she has not been crying herself to sleep every night. Her blonde hair was in a loss bun to keep her hair away from her face.

Spencer was talking to Derek Morgan about something. "She was amazing Morgan, her hair was prefect and her kiss, oh my god, I can still feel it." he could not believe the feeling that someone gave him one of the nights he went to a bar.

"My man." Derek said, he was hiding how disappointed he was that his friend was already enjoying someone else's kiss after walking out on JJ. He looks up from his case file to see JJ standing a ways behind them. He clears his throat but Spencer did not seem to understand what it meant and was still talking about this girl, Lila Archer was her name, at least that was what Derek thought.

JJ keeps a straight face that shows no emotion about what Spencer was saying. Although inside her heart was braking even more. "I have two case files for you both. I did not have the chance to put them on your desks this morning." she hands them each two files.

Spencer looks down at the files in his hands. "Umm...thank you." he whispers before going to his desk, saying nothing at all. He could not believe that he was talking about someone that he kissed at a bar when JJ was around. He still loved her but hated the fact that she cheated on him, or so he thought.

JJ sighs softly to herself. "Welcome." she went up to her office and goes in. Her desk was a mess with files that she still had not looked at yet for the team to go on a case. "I'm going to smile and make you think I'm happy, I'm going to laugh, so you don't see me cry, I'm going to let you go in style, and even if it kills me – I'm going to smile." she whispers to herself as she sits down in her chair and moves so she was up to her desk.

* * *

**Jackie to Angel:** Hey Girl

**Angel to Jackie:** Hey

**Jackie to Angel:** everything alright?

**Angel to Jackie:** No

**Jackie to Angel:** What's up?

**Angel to Jackie:** My mom's husband thought she was cheating on him and he walked out on her

**Jackie to Angel:** She is pregnant right?

**Angel to Jackie:** Yea

**Jackie to Angel:** Oh my gosh! That is sad!

**Angel to Jackie:** Sorry, have to go before Ava burns down the house.

* * *

**Care to guess what Ava is up to that could make the house burn down like Angel thinks? Will Ava burn the house down? What do you think will happen with JJ and Spencer? Do you think that the criminal will get to Kate, Ziva, and JJ? Will these three ladies find love again in their lives and have a happy ending?**

**Not going to make an excuse for being way late on this chapter, all I can say is sorry and that I hope you enjoy this story because I am enjoying it. I am enjoying writing this story. Review if you want, I am hoping that you will answer these questions because I so want to see what you guys think is going to happen.**

***Spoiler* The baby's name is going to be Henry Spencer Reid, but will it just be Henry Spencer Reid? Or will I add another middle name for their baby? **

**AJ Cook's birthday was yesterday! Yay for her! 35 years old on 7/22/2013.**


End file.
